Along with the rapid development and popularization of multi-media and network communication technologies, the multi-media intelligent terminals have gradually entered the teaching field and greatly enrich the teaching means, so that the teaching and learning are no longer restricted by such conditions as geographical environment, the traditional teaching mode is transformed and web-based teaching mode is achieved.
The meaning of web-based teaching: on the basis of intelligent terminal, using the functional characteristics and resources of Internet, establishing network-based learning environment to prompt and support the learning activities of students. Through the combination of network technology with classroom teaching, it is feasible to achieve teaching across progress, time and space and personalized learning.
The fundamental principle of the present web-based teaching mode is described as follows: the pre-recorded audio information of teacher is saved in the intelligent terminal, and this information is correspondingly uploaded to the network-based teaching platform system, and the learner will correspondingly read such information for study. This network-based teaching mode has the following deficiencies:
1. The intelligent terminals are terminal devices of great importance in web-based teaching system. At present, the intelligent terminals are mainly of tablet computers. The teaching software products correspondingly installed on the corresponding tablet computers involve major deficiency in acquisition of teacher's audio information. In particular, in the web-based learning environment, the quality of audio information directly determines the teaching effect. However, the present intelligent terminals fail to effectively filter environmental noise and ensure the quality of audio data;
2. In the prior art, the learning content stored in the intelligent terminal is preset, the learning mode is relatively fixed and the learning process is relatively tedious, leading to unsatisfactory results of learning;
3. The teaching mode in the prior art cannot realize the real-time interaction between the teacher and the learner, and the daily courseware prepared by the teacher cannot placed on the tablet computer for study by the leaner.